Odd Man Out
by Raylie Knight
Summary: Heero and Wu Fei stumble on a hacker in a bomb threat zone who turns out to be the Pilot 02, Duo Maxwell, whom they never met during the war. Can he help them now?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, wish I did own something that would make me rich though since I'm so very poor...

Ok, I know you people out there are patiently waiting for me to write more of Beyond the Grave, but this idea hit my brain last night. And it won't leave me alone. So, bare with me while I try and unblock my writers block.

Odd Man Out

Chapter 1: Perfect Disguise

Duo sat in the desk chair of an empty house, pulling absentmindedly at the "borrowed" uniform of a gas technician. He typed fast, planting a little virus on the computer that had been left on when the family had fled the house. He was on his twelfth house already and the area had only been deserted for an hour and a half.

He was anxious to get out now though, officials would start sweeping the area soon, and his disguise would be more likely to be noticed. It was a race against the Preventers now, so Duo quickly finished typing and decided to call it a day. The bomb scare he'd learned about earlier that day had been quite a find. He didn't exactly approve of the scare tactics some extremists were trying to use to make their point. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to take advantage of them once he'd found out.

And at the end of the day, that group was going to take all the blame. Really though, Emerald Oblivion should have hired themselves a better tech for their net activity. Hell, if they'd offered him the right price Duo would have done it himself. But they hadn't bothered to look for the best, so Shinigami saw no problem in reaping the fruit of their labor if they were going to be sloppy about it.

It was a wonder that Preventers hadn't already figured out who they were and put an end to these bomb threats.

They'd only started three months ago. The first one had been an actual explosion, but ground zero had been a big old pile of rubble left over from what had once been part of the city. But after that, after they'd been sure their threat was going to be taken seriously, Emerald Oblivion had started to threaten to target the parts of the city that were mostly residents.

Duo had watched and quickly hacked them after the first threat that had evacuated a large area but hadn't actually yielded any bombing results. So Shinigami had gone to work, figuring out right away that there wasn't going to be any more explosions until the city let its guard down again. Which meant a lot of empty houses that were unguarded for a lengthy amount of time. Houses were people left as quickly as they could in fear, leaving everything behind. Open and unguarded.

And with a little effort, Duo Maxwell had created his best bug ever. A virus that snuck in and quickly stole any information he might need before erasing any trace of it's exsistance and then returning home. All he needed was a few minutes to plant it.

Which Emerald Oblivion had been so kind to provide him with. Way. Too. Easy.

0000

Heero rolled his neck and felt the satisfying crack as his bones creaked back into place. Stress. A new part of his steady job that he hadn't anticipated taking such a toll on him. Sure, there'd been plenty of stress back during the war, but that had always come with a quick and easy solution. Just destroy the source of your stress and feel instant relief.

Beside him in the car, Wu Fei also stretched, rolling his shoulders and flexing his back. "They're fools at headquaters to think that we can asses this threat with only a dozen men. The areas are simply far too wide."

Heero agreed, but stayed quiet. They were getting close, already traffic had died and the only cars he saw were driven by other Preventer agents.

"If we relax security measures regarding these threats now we are simply asking for the terrorists to return to using live explosives." Wu Fei complained. And Heero knew it to be true, but there was simply no way for them to express this idea to those in charge without sounding paranoid and slightly unstable apparently.

Heero had already tried submitting a report stating his similar ideas on the situation at hand. But had been told, in no uncertain terms, that his job was to follow orders and leave the decision making to the higher ups. Of course, it had all been said to him very politely.

"Our hands are tied unless the Netwears can get a bead on Emerald Oblivion." Heero reminded him quietly. Though he probably didn't need to, everyone knew how lacking their tech department was. And that it was the reason no one had been arrested yet.

"Juvenile name." Wu Fei spat.

"I was told that the name might be derived from an old novel that also references OZ as being another plane of exsistance." Heero stated, really just filling up the silence now.

"Ridiculous." Wu Fei also cursed, growling low in his throat as Heero pulled the car over so they could get out and look around.

"Let's start with some of the residences and then stem out." Heero checked the gun at his side and Wu Fei nodded, also checking his before they walked towards a house.

Duo swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry as he heard voices coming from outside. Well, he had a good disguise, time to put it to the test. He checked the knife he had hidden in his utility belt and tucked his braid down the back of his shirt. Too easy for someone to grab on to. Something he really didn't like, especially while he was running in the other direction.

Duo straightened, part of the guise was knowing deep down in your bones that you belonged there, people tended to ignore you if you looked like you knew what you were doing and seemed like you should be there.

Duo walked out the front door and came face to face with two men. But the one in front, the guy closest to him. The one directly in front of him that had him stopping in his tracks... well jeeze. That had to be just about the best looking guy he'd ever seen.

Damn, a Preventer. Duo checked in his perifrial vision, it was just the three of them. Two Preventer agents and one, seemingly, gas technician. Shit, this was going to require something fancy. Or maybe, something a little distracting?

The gorgeous guy was staring back at him. Duo gave him his best grin, letting it reach his eyes. He was probably the exact reason people used the term tall, dark and handsome. He had chocolate brown hair that defied his otherwise regulation appearance. It was wild, would not be tamed hair. Almost like just-had-sex hair, but natural in a way that made Duo want to run his hands through it. It hung almost in his eyes too, framing them. And they were the kind of eyes that needed to be framed. Something had to distract you from them, otherwise you might just find yourself sinking into and drowning in that cobalt blue that blazed there.

His physique was to die for as well, muscles that were obvious even under his uniform. Oh, and like that uniform didn't just beg to be peeled off that body. Duo tired to dazzle, even as his heart raced. Evil, evil thoughts of a bedroom at dusk were trying to distract him, but Duo was dead set on getting out of this in one piece and hopefully not in the back of a Preventers car.

"Hey." He smiled, sparing a glance for both men and realizing that the sexy officers partner wasn't anything to sniff at either. He was also in great shape, obviously the job demanded it, and had the sort of stoic thing going on. Almost like he was out of anyone's reach, but Duo could already plainly see a no nonsense attitude lying in wait in his dark eyes.

Not to mention the fact that despite his impeccable dress and immaculate appearance, he actually had long, silky black hair, that was deceptively pulled back in a pony tial at the base of his skull. Well, as long as he had good eye candy, Duo was going to spin this as a happy accident. All he had to do was convince them of his story.

If only he could stop staring at the man in front of him.

0000

"What are you doing here? Everyone should have already been evacuated." Wu Fei's demands snapped Heero back from his mental earthquake. Shaken to his very core, fault lines exploding all over the place. It was a moment that was filled with a rush that Heero didn't know what to do with.

He'd frozen the moment he'd come face to face with... well, there was just no explaining him in simple terms. He was tawny muscle and violet eyes that shone like jewels. He had a pixie face with a mischievous grin. He moved like the world was playing him his own theme music and he was dancing around instead of simply walking like the rest of them.

And that smile... Heero had almost forgotten Wu Fei was there, he'd nearly just forgotten his whole reason for existing. Not that he had let anything show on his face.

And now that Wu Fei had smashed through his reprieve, Heero closed his eyes tightly and then looked at the stranger anew.

He wore a uniform, a local gas company uniform.

"Everyone was evacuated." The man told them, a smile bright on his face. No worry there at all. Did he not know the danger? No, he was aware of the evacuation so maybe there was another reason he didn't seem perturbed by the fact that he was in an area that had gotten a bomb threat. "I'm going around checking the gas meters now. Boss said to get it done quickly so that people could come back home." He shrugged easily.

"No." Wu Fei shook his head, he was now standing even with Heero, who couldn't seem to find his voice. A thought had drifted through his mind just now. Maybe the reason this man wasn't worried was that he knew there was no danger, because he was one of the terrorists? It was possible, and if it was true it would explain why they hadn't been able to catch the perpetrators earlier. He was wearing almost the perfect disguise.

"No." Wu Fei continued, and Heero wished he had a way to signal his partner without giving them away. "There is still a danger of this area being bombed, you shouldn't be here."

"What?" The way the mans face fell, the hint of fear in his eyes. It suddenly made Heero doubt the thoughts he'd had just a moment ago. How could he have thought that this man would be one of the bombers? "Seriously? But Bert said that the area was clear and all I had to do was check the meters to make sure they hadn't been tampered with during the evacuation."

Heero watched him physically shiver, as if he was thinking about being blown up that very second. "Shit man. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Wu Fei nodded solemnly. "You should go, after this area is secured you may return to work, but you should consult your superiors about being sent out before the officials have cleared the area."

"Y-yeah. I will." The man nodded, his hand nervously reaching up to tub on his messy bangs that were poking out from under his hat. "Shit man. They're going to hear from me, you can count on it. I'll go all the way to corporate if I have to."

Heero nodded, he felt a rush of satisfaction. They'd saved this mans life. Well, if there turned out to actually be a bomb this time they had. But knowing he would be safe, Heero wondered why it made him so glad.

The technician hurried to his van parked just on the other side of the street, Heero noticed now, and he and Wu Fei started to walk into the house.

But the feeling that if Heero let him go now he'd never see the man again, nagged like a nettle in his brain and he found himself stalled just inside the house. Wu Fei had just gotten a call over the radio, he was distracted. Heero found his feet carrying him around and back outside, almost against his will. But he had to know. He couldn't let it go.

It was a twinge and a poke while it was also a burning need. It got him across the street just as the technician was starting his van. He found the driver side window down and came eye to eye with the man.

"Your name." Heero demanded. He waited, his breath trying to hitch up in his chest.

"Duo." The purple-eyed stranger told him. But, was he a stranger? Heero's inner voice screamed that he should know this person. That he name, the face and the scent should jog some sort of memory in him, but that information was just out of reach.

"How about you?" There was that smile again. Duo's smile.

"Heero Yuy." Heero replied automatically, cringing inwardly at how deadpan his voice sounded. He wanted to smile at Duo, to have the leasure to stare at him. To talk with him. To be able to listen to his laugh. It was there, waiting in his eyes.

"Heero. Nice." Duo laughed, his hand gesturing to his Preventers Uniform. Heero had heard the joke before, though no one had ever dared to say it to his face. It was always just around the corner from him, or in his wake as he walked away.

Heero wanted to see him again, wanted to ask him to dinner. No, coffee first maybe? Lunch tomorrow? During his break. If he could get Duo to come to the deli next to Preventers Headquarters maybe he could-

"Hold it right there. Yuy, don't let him leave." Wu Fei's voice snapped from behind him.

Heero almost turned back to look at Wu Fei in confusion, but years of training and being on the job kept him facing Duo. He watched as Duo's eyes lost their humor and became a little manic instead as he deftly reached for the gearshift and started to pull away.

Heero reacted instantly on instinct, reaching inside the van and grabbing hold of Duo's arms while picking up his feet ever so slightly so that he wouldn't be dragged. He was close enough to hear Duo breath out a curse and also, horribly, to inhale Duo's scent. Spicy with a scent of oil and cinnamon.

"Hey, let go buddy. I don't want to hurt ya, ok?" Duo's left hand let go of the steering wheel and Heero almost lost him there, the movement changing his balance and making him drop towards the moving road under him. But, true to his word, and ultimately his undoing, Duo took a sharp intake of breath and pulled Heero back up and halfway into the van.

The van lurched to a stop and Heero used the pause to reach over and slam the vans emergency break into place.

"Don't suppose you'll let me go on account of my good looks, will ya?" Duo asked, his face millimeters away from Heero's. Heero tried to control himself, his breathing, the way his heart was slamming around his chest and the new anger rising in him. Wu Fei would not have demanded this without a good reason. Who was Duo?

"No." Heero told him, his voice low and stern. He was in complete control here. And despite the inexplicable attraction he had to this man, he was going to remain professional.

"It was worth a shot." Duo shrugged and Heero slowly let himself ease out of the vans window, keeping a good hold on Duo's wrists. They were surprisingly small, and his fingers were long. Heero fought the urge to drop Duo's hands as if they were burning him.

Wu Fei caught up though and reached in the passenger side door to take the keys from the ignition so Heero could let go without the chance of him just driving off again.

Heero didn't want to cuff Duo, knew how much it hurt to have your arms twisted behind you for a length of time, but neither Wu Fei nor himself were willing to trust Duo's "I'll be good" promises. So Duo was in the back of their car, handcuffed, in under five minutes and Heero was driving them back to Preventer HQ. Wu Fei had already radioed in that they were coming back with someone and replacements needed to be sent out in their place.

"So, You guys their top agents?" Duo's voice came from behind them. Heero had already noticed a need to fill the silence in this man. Neither him nor Wu Fei answered.

"I bet you are. Cuz, you know, you look familiar to me." Duo's smile was evident in his voice and Heero actually caught himself looking in the rear view mirror to see it. Duo's eyes met his and Heero looked back at the road.

"Yeah, I think I once saw a story about the two of you or something. Maybe got a medal from the mayor or something." Duo's voice was easy to listen to. Though a glance at Wu Fei showed Heero that his partner would not agree with that statement. "Did you guys rescue babies from a burning orphanage? Old ladies from a burning hospital? Kittens from a burning factory?" Duo's voice seemed to grate on Wu Fei like nothing Heero had ever seen.

"Are you an arsonist?" Wu Fei snapped back at him. "Be quiet."

"I thought that was how it worked." Duo continued, undaunted by Wu Fei's snap. "You save some kind of innocent person/creature and you got a big shiny medal."

Heero felt himself trying to smile back, but controlled his face and kept his eyes front.

"I had the authorities check with the gas company, they dispatched no workers to the area. You lied about your reasons for being there." Wu Fei told their detained man.

"Hey, maybe my boss is just covering his ass." Duo ventured.

"Then why did you try and run?" Wu Fei demanded right back.

"Maybe I just wanted Heero here to rough me up a little." The reply was quick and and clean. Heero's heart lurched, as did other parts of his body. And Wu Fei turned abruptly to look at him while Duo gave out a laugh from the backseat.

"You told him your name?" Wu Fei demanded, not really a whisper, but a lower voice than he'd been using to talk to Duo.

Heero shrugged. "I was suspicious" he was not going to admit to Wu Fei that he'd gone back to talk to Duo. To... flirt with him. As bad as he was at it, he'd felt that draw. And still felt it, though his job was overriding that now.

Heero did want to know something else though, and it could be justified as being part of his job.

"What's your full name?" Heero asked, keeping his voice steady.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, it's Duo Maxwell." Duo replied from the back seat. Heero savored it, even as he saw Wu Fei writing it down next to him. Probably to do a search on it, dig up all he could. But Heero just let it sink in.

"You guys should let me go and get after the real bad guys." Duo told them from the backseat, Heero just barely caught him as he leaned to the side and rested against the window.

"For all we know, you are the bad guy." Wu Fei said, almost dismissively, over his shoulder.

"Oh, no. Well, OK. So I wasn't there by coincidence. I'll admit I was absolutely taking advantage. But I'm not the one making those fake bomb calls." Duo chatted, running his fingers though his bangs. Wait.

Heero looked again.

"Obviously you have access to information on who was making those calls. Making you an accomplice for not coming forward and giving that information to the proper authorities. By not doing anything to stop them, you have allowed these crimes to continue and thus have broken the law." Wu Fei drawled, his voice taking on a haughty tone.

But Heero almost ran a red light realizing that somehow, without either of them knowing it, Duo had gotten his hand cuffs off.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Duo shrugged and pulled his braid over his shoulder to play with the end of it. Wait.

"I knew it." Wu Fei whipped around in his seat to glare at Duo. "You know who's making these calls!"

Heero stole glances, being sure to pay attention to driving this time as well, at what looked to be a couple of feet of hair. Beautiful chestnut, laced with gold, hair. It gave him an ethereal quality that made Heero's throat go dry. What would he look like with all that hair down?

"How did you get out of those?" Wu Fei yelled, filling the car with his voice. Under which Heero could hear Duo's laughter.

Heero sighed and pulled into the Preventers parking lot.


	2. 2 Little Did You Know

Disclaimer: For the ppl in the back row! "I Don't Own Gundam Wing!" and you can quote me on that!

Yay! I'm so glad people like this one so far! It just hit me out of the blue, and I had to go with it! It's also helping me get back in the swing of things! I missed the boi's soooo much! and yeah... sorry about all my grammatical errors, I don't mean to, but they slip by me. oh, oh, oh, and don't forget to add me on Facebook!

Odd Man Out

Chapter 2: Little Did You Know

Duo looked around the small, blank, sparse, barren room and sighed. He tilted the chair he was in back so that it balanced on two legs. He rocked a little, using the leg of the table in front of him to anchor him with one leg. Keeping him from tilting over and taking some pressure off his back as he kept the chair in that position.

An interrogation room. He'd lucked out on the cuffs though. The other man, Heero's partner, Duo guessed, had wanted to chain him to the table. But he'd seen that calculating look in Heero's eyes. Had watched him consider it.

"He'll simply break out of them again." Heero had said quietly. God, he could listen to that man talk all day. Not that he did that much talking, but when he did. Wow. It was a low voice that moved things inside him he didn't want to think about. Was a voice supposed to be able to caress you like that?

He was pretty sure it shouldn't. He was also pretty sure that he had himself in a tight spot now and he should think seriously on how to get out of this one. But his thoughts kept going back to Heero.

The man was interested. He'd seen it. Hell, Heero had chased after him. Caught him, as he was leaving, just to get his name. He'd felt it too, a strange pull between them. But the whole situation was distracting him from the problem at hand. He _had_ left in the back of a Preventer car. He was now in an interrogation room.

And instead of thinking about his cover story, or working on a way to get out, he was mooning over the agent who'd brought him in.

Duo couldn't help the laugh and his chair slammed down on all four feet as he smacked the table in front of him. Ah, now if only Heero would come back. He'd get out of this one, he always got away. But this time, he wanted to get a date out of all of it.

0000

"He is insane. I want to check for a record of an escaped criminal from that psychiatric ward on fifth." Wu Fei was telling someone. But Heero hadn't gotten a sense of insanity from Duo. Rather, it was like he was the only one in the vicinity actually enjoying life.

It brought a small smile to his face.

"What did he say the name of his direct superior was? Bob?" Wu Fei turned to Heero.

"Bert." Heero supplied easily. He had no problem remembering facts. The war had left him with an almost idetic memory. But in this case, it was almost as if Duo's every word was burned into his mind. He was a sponge soaking up everything Duo was throwing out.

He could almost believe Duo, suspected him of telling the truth to an almost dangerous level, except for one thing. He'd been there, watching him from not three feet away when his whole demeanor had changed in the van. In an instant Duo had flung off the mask he was wearing and had turned into a man who was still beautiful, who laughed and smiled as if he truly enjoyed his life, but who was lying. And could lie very, very well when he had to.

"I'm going to question him." Heero said promptly. He could have left this to someone else. He could have very easily let Wu Fei do it, he could tell his partner wanted a piece of Duo Maxwell. But Heero wanted to talk to him some more. Wanted to be in the same room with him.

And though he was probably an excellent liar, and had undoubtedly been where they'd found him for criminal reasons, Heero was almost completely sure that Duo was not a member of Emerald Oblivion. And... that he might just be the key to finding them.

0000

"Well hi, and here I thought you were going to leave me in here to stew forever, buddy." Duo smiled brightly as Heero came into the room.

He didn't smile, didn't change his expression at all, but as he sat down Duo grinned at the look in his eyes. Maybe somewhere between nervous, trying to be serious, and trying not to smile back?

Duo watched him set down a file, open it, and start leafing through papers. Near the top of the top paper, Duo saw his name and couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips. He had given Heero his real name, and they'd pulled his file. He'd wanted truth on that level between himself and man sitting across from him. He didn't want to have to tell him later, if there was a later, that he'd lied on such a fundamental level. He'd already had that experience, and was absolutely sure that he didn't want to have it again. Things got nasty when there were that many lies in a relationship of any kind. Be it friendship, lovers, or family.

However, considering Duo's past, the folder they had in front of them was really thin and didn't have anything really worth looking at in it. Nothing noteworthy happening in little Duo's life. In fact, if they went by this account of his life, past and present, this was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to him.

Now, on the other hand, if they'd known to look him up as Shinigami... Well, that would have been something to see. Duo knew first hand, since he'd hacked those files once out of curiosity, that those files would have taken up boxes. Not just one measly little folder. The Preventers would have really had a prize on their hands. Too bad they had no clue that he was Shinigami.

"What were you doing in those houses?" Heero looked up at him and asked. His hands were folded on top of the table and he had all the papers from the file laid out before him in neat order.

"I was using a computer virus to steal money." Duo said casually. Not only was he finding it hard not to tell Heero the truth, he was itchingly curious to see the mans reaction to the real him. Some quirk inside him wanted to spill everything to this man. Not that he didn't have it under control, he could have easily lied his way out of this room and out the front door back to his care free life. But a little voice inside of him was posing an interesting question, What if Heero liked him for who he was, and not just the lies he could tell him that would guarantee that he would?

Heero raised an eyebrow at him. He'd surprised him by telling the absolute truth. No lies. He would have preformed his getaway act if anyone else had come into the room. But Heero... to Heero he let the truth shine in his eyes.

"I quit my day job about two months ago. It sucked. And I needed money cuz I'm using up the last of my savings on this months rent." Duo shrugged. He leaned forward on his elbows and gave Heero great eye contact. It wasn't something a lot of people did. Usually they looked away, uncomfortably, after just a few seconds. But Duo liked to see people's eyes. It was a great way to judge them, and what they were saying. He was pleasantly surprised when Heero gave as good as he got.

"And what was your last job?" Heero asked without glancing down at the papers in front of him. Duo suspected he'd already memorized all the important information.

"I was a computer tech. Phone style, ya know?" Duo rolled his shoulders, stretching them at just the memory of sitting in that little cubicle for hours, talking to very, very rude people. Not to mention the complete idiots he'd had to put up with. He'd done his time, trying to be normal had most definitely not worked out. "People called in, told me what was wrong with their computers, and I helped them fix it."

"So you are good with computers." Heero stated, not really a question, but Duo couldn't let it pass him by.

"Oh, I'm more than good." He laughed and the memory of the tension in his shoulders left him. He liked seeing that smile in Heero's eyes. It was like it was secret just between the two of them.

"Why didn't you like your job? Why quit if you're so good with computers?" Heero asked and Duo gave him a questioning smile. That didn't seem like a question that was pertinent to the event at hand. But he indulged the man. He was obviously using this interrogation as an excuse to learn more about him.

"Well, it was boring. And I didn't like having to be so polite to idiots. It would have just been easier if i could have driven around to their homes and fixed the problem myself. And a lot quicker, I'll tell you." Duo had a little devilish thought of playing footsie with Heero under the table, maybe throw in some innuendos and double entendre, but he squashed that. Remembering, as his foot had started to move, that they were most likely being observed.

Heero had smiled at him, almost indulgently, but then seemed to jolt as he came back to himself. He looked down at the papers in front of him and Duo imagined that he was pulling his thoughts back to the case. Gather himself and reminding himself that he was a professional and he shouldn't be flirting.

Duo had always had a good imagination, overactive at times, and he liked guessing at peoples thoughts. Heero especially, he was just too much fun since he said so little, but his eyes spoke volumes.

Heero seemed to have the situation under control now, or so he thought, and went back to asking Duo proper questions.

"And how did you know that you were going to be safe?" He asked, jumping back in with both feet.

Duo couldn't help it, he had to throw him. "What makes you think that I knew I would be safe?"

The look on Heero's face, he looked slightly alarmed and concerned. It filled Duo with a little, secret spring of joy. It hinted that maybe Heero already cared for him a little. At the very least, he would be upset if Duo got blown up. That spoke to him of hope, promise that they would hit it off on a first date.

"I mean, maybe I just like taking those kinds of risks. Or maybe I'm poor enough that I need to take those kinds of risks. I might need money so badly that a little bomb scare seems more like a golden opportunity to me. I could be in debt. Credit cards, gambling, loan sharks..."

The reflective glass behind Heero slammed, startling them both. Then Duo erupted into laughter, that was probably Heero's partner. Frustrated. Duo had put enough emphasis on that rambling that it was obvious he was lying. He'd known he wasn't going to be blown to smithereens and he'd wanted to assure Heero. He'd forgotten about the agent with the stick up his ass.

"How did you know that Emerald Oblivion wasn't going to set off a bomb today?" Heero asked, breaking through Duo's laughter and bringing him back to the issue at hand.

"I hacked their system." Duo shrugged, his voice still holding a little laughter from Wu Fei's out burst. He wiped his eyes and looked up to find Heero staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"You hacked into the system Emerald Oblivion is using to communicate with? You're not a member?" Heero asked, his shoulders tight and looking like he wanted to stand up and lean across the table.

"No, I'm not a member" Duo exclaimed, "Jeeze Heero, those guys are crazy. I just needed some money."

Before Heero could ask him another question the door flew open and Wu Fei stormed in. "And just what makes you think we are going to believe you?"

Duo bristled a little, Wu Fei could get mad all he wanted, but no one questioned his hacking skills. "Hey, Why the hell else would I have been in a bombing zone? I'm not stupid." Duo stood, defending his ability and meeting the Preventer agent toe for toe.

"You're lying, you're probably just hoping that we'll believe you long enough to let you near one of our computers so you can plant a virus." Wu Fei was starting to turn a little red, it made a manic grin come over Duo's face.

"You get me in front of a computer and I can not only hack their system again, I can get all their IP addresses. Giving you a physical address to match to these radicals. Or don't you want to catch these guys?" Duo spat back, grinning like a loon.

"Done." Heero's voice caught them both off guard and they turned to look at him.

"Yuy, you can't believe that this..." Wu Fei started, but Heero cut him off.

"I do, in fact, believe him." Heero answered, standing and coming round the table to grasp Duo's elbow. "And I'm not going to pass up a chance to put a stop to this simply because the hacker in question rubs me the wrong way."

Heero steered them out the door, keeping Duo from looking back. Too bad, he'd wanted to see Wu Fei's reaction to that.

Heero walked them down the hall and to an elevator, keeping his hand on Duo. Probably trying to keep him from making a run for it, but Duo didn't mind in the least. He felt a little like he was walking on air. He didn't usually use his hacking abilities for good, but as a favor to Heero? Oh, he'd have no problem handing over these scum suckers in exchange for a chance to get closer to the handsome man next to him.

"We'll have to charge you with breaking and entering. We did catch you planting viruses, but since it's your fist charge I don't expect it will be more than a fine." Heero spoke quietly to him while they waited for the elevator.

"Yeah, too bad. Guess I'll have to find a new job." Duo shrugged as they got into the elevator when it arrived.

Heero looked at him with a funny look on his face as they rose in the building. He looked about to say something, but then the elevator dinged and the door opened onto a floor of offices.

"This way." Heero said curtly and lead them down the hallway. Duo walked, sticking his hands in his pockets, and looked around as Heero lead him to a small office halfway down the hallway.

"Your office?" Duo asked as he walked in and looked around.

"Yes." Heero replied.

It was sparse, not a lot of pictures. No diplomas, no family photos. Just a desk, a computer, a comfortable chair. Desk implements such as pens, a calender, a phone and a stapler. Little in and out boxes. It was just a work place, not a work space that Duo would have liked, but it seemed to fit.

The one bit of a personal touch that Duo saw was two shadow boxes on the wall next to the desk. The sat there, one on top of the other. The top one was a medal and a certificate, Duo recognized it instantly. War Hero.

The second shadow box held a piece of crushed and burnt metal. Duo knew it, recognized it. Had a strong urge to break open the box so he could touch it and hold it. Feel it's familiar weight in his hands.

A Piece of Gundanium. A piece of a Gundam, specifically, the Gundam Wing.

Duo saw it, took it in and looked away in a mere moment, not letting Heero see that he knew what it was. He sat down in front of the computer and put it out of his mind until later.

Behind him, Heero stepped forward and moved the mouse into motion, waking up the computer. Then he quickly typed in a username and password, Duo was barely able to catch it. Heero typed fast. Duo was a little impressed. But then he put his hands on the keys and opened a spare window on the whispernet, he was where he was going to impress.

It didn't take him long either. Barely minutes since he'd already hacked them once, He just followed his own hidden trail back into their system.

He pushed the computer chair back and gestured tot he screen. "There ya go, Heero buddy, a back door into Emerald Oblivion."

At the door to Heero's office, Wu Fei hovered. He'd followed them, well, he could join in with the stares of wonder. Duo crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head.

"How did you do that?" Heero demanded. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Wu Fei came into the room and he and Heero were watching the screen, reading quickly as members of Emerald Oblivion spoke to each other in really bad code. It was obvious they were talking about the days bomb threat and how the Preventers were clueless.

"You said you could get us addresses to track them down with." Wu Fei spoke up.

"Oh, sure man. Easy." Duo swung the chair back in front of the key board and began typing again. Behind him he felt Heero and Wu Fei watching over his shoulder.

In ten minutes he had a list printing off of Heero's printer and Wu Fei was grabbing them as they came out, looking them over with greedy eyes.

Heero was looking at him with puzzled eyes.

"You could have any tech job in town you wanted. Why are you a criminal?" Duo looked up at him with surprised eyes. Was he disappointed in him?

Wow, that felt a little below the belt.

"It's easier." Duo admitted, forgetting that Wu Fei was in the room. "Besides, it's kind of hard to get a job now a days when you never went to high school or college and people learned that you fought in the war. Makes them nervous."

"Why not simply create a false identity, you have the skills to accomplish it easily." Wu Fei's voice held disdain and Duo snapped his mouth shut. He wasn't going to admit in front of that jackass that it was a matter of pride. Sure, he could do what Wu Fei said, but he'd actually rather earn a living as himself. Too bad no one was ever going to hire him.

"Why bother with that when I can simply steal the money without having to do the honest days work?" Duo snapped back, feeling defensive now.

Wu Fei made a sound of derision and left the room with the addresses Duo had printed for them. Ungrateful ass.

There was an awkward silence then, as Duo refused to look at Heero. He suddenly didn't want to see that look on his face that he'd seen on Wu Fei's. He'd rather storm out right now, but something was holding him in that room. Almost like Heero had thrown a little rope around his wrist just by looking at him.

So, instead, Duo wondered over to the frames on Heero's wall and stared at them.

"You fought in the war too?" Duo asked, not really needing the answer. Duh, he'd fought in the war. Side by side with him, though he didn't even know it.

"You too?" Heero asked, surprising him.

"Yeah." Duo sighed. Should he tell him? Would he understand? Did he feel the same?

"I had a hard time adjusting as well, after." Heero's voice was like a soothing balm. It eased away the hurt that Wu Fei's words had burned into him. Not that he'd let that show.

Couldn't ever let the enemy know they hurt you, don't show any weakness. Weaklings got preyed upon. Show it and might as well offer yourself up on a silver platter.

The boxes on the wall held his attention raptly. Duo noticed that while the medal and certificate that made Heero a war hero had been allowed to collect dust, the shadow box that held the piece of the Gundam Wing was spotless. It was well cared for, wood and glass.

His staring seemed to make Heero nervous.

"I'm not really much of a hero." Heero spoke softly.

Duo gave a small laugh at the play on words. "Sure you are. You were amazing buddy."

Heero started to step forward but Duo heard him falter.

"What?"

"You fought great, I always admired you actually." Duo felt a slight blush on his cheeks. He was actually surprised he hadn't recognized Heero the moment he'd seen him. Come face to face with the man who'd been the boy he'd watched raptly on the news feed after the war had ended.

He'd been amazed that this boy on his screen was the pilot of the Gundam Wing, whom he'd fought next to. Whom he'd admired and had wanted to meet. If only he'd been brave enough. But he'd been almost sure that none of the other pilots would have been his age. None of them would accept him, the pilot who'd been a street rat and a thief.

Not to mention that he'd been the only one not invited. The Gundam they'd called Deathsythe had seemed to have this taboo over him. He wasn't a war hero like the others, he was the dark horse, the black sheep, the one they wanted to forget had helped them during the war by killing so many.

Ah, Wait, Wu Fei. That man, Heero's partner. It made sense. It was probably teh same Wu Fei. The pilot 05. They'd both become Preventers? What were the odds that they would be the ones to stumble across him today?

"Who are you!" Heero suddenly demanded, forcing Duo to turn around and look at him.

"You kept a piece of your Gundam, why?" Duo asked, gesturing to the shadow box.

"How do you know what that is? How do you know who I am?" Heero looked completely taken aback now. Nervous and suspicious. Never mind that Heero had been all over the news feeds when the war had ended. Might as well just tell him the truth, evading now would probably just get him punched.

"I know you're a Gundam Pilot because I was one too." Duo's smile wasn't overly friendly, it was actually bordering on manic. He wasn't really expecting a good reaction to what he was now imparting.

Heero stared, unable say anything. He looked like he thought Duo might disappear if he said anything.

"Who are you?" It was what came out, as if Duo's words hand't made sense at all. And obviously not what he'd meant to say. Duo took pity on him.

"I'm pilot 02, Duo Maxwell. Pilot of the Gundam Deathsythe."


	3. 3 We're Done Talking About This

Disclaimer: Ownership, a very fulfilling thing! Gundam Wing = No Ownership, therefore. . . SAD!

Yes, I am very, very, VERY aware that I am bad at spelling. I'm typing between 2 and 5 in the morning. My fingers fumble and the words in my head don't always make it onto my computer correctly. I spell check as I go, if the computer doesn't catch it, neither do I. Because I love my readers I post the chapter I type as soon as I am done. This means there are mistakes. But, if I don't post it right away, it's sits in it's little file for weeks before I remember to go back, reread, and post it.

On another note, it's my birthday, so here's a chapter!

Odd Man Out

Chapter 3: We're Done Talking About This

Duo Maxwell. Pilot 02. Pilot of the gundam Deathsythe.

The words were making the room spin. They were turning the world over. Heero felt like the floor beneath him was tilting and turning and fragile as cracked glass.

After the war four out of five pilots had been given medals. They'd been honored as war heros. But the pilot of Deathsythe had not been there. No one had even mentioned him. Heero would have assumed that the pilot had died in the final battle, but there was no memorial nor mention of one in production.

And with tension riding high at the ceremony, Heero had let it go. He'd been too paranoid about so many people staring up at him. About how his face was being broadcast across Earth and all the colonies for everyone to see. Had been fighting to stay still and not check himself or the others for a tell tale red dot.

He had, of course, known that the pilot existed. Had wondered over the years, now and again. It had plagued him during the war, but after, it jsut hadn't seemed that important , he'd fought beside Deathsythe so often. Had completed missions with him, but had never lain eyes on the man he'd thought to pilot the war machine. Heero had even had his own mental picture of what the pilot must look like, how old he'd be and what kind of man he was considering Deathsythe's style. Now he was left wondering why he'd never pursued figure out this horrible riddle.

There was a darkness to all the rumors surrounding 02, the stealth he'd used during the war left impressions. And the brutality that he'd used was legend. The way he'd appeared out of the darkness of space, killed, and then ghosted back into nothingness, it was haunting.

And all that time it had been Duo Maxwell, who appeared to be his own age. Who had large, violet eyes. Who had the smile of a jester and wore his three feet of chestnut hair tied back in a braid. His face was heart shaped and his voice held laughter. He was even slightly graceful as he walked, Heero had watched on the way to his office, trying to be subtle about it. But it had been hard to miss.

"No you're not." Heero heard his own words blurt out of his mouth and instantly wanted to take them back. Wanted to slap his own hand over his mouth. Wanted to cover his eyes and groan. Why had he said that?

Duo's eyebrows snapped down in a frown. "You don't believe me?"

Heero wanted to take it back, wanted to tell Duo that he did believe it. But something kept his mouth shut. Something in him did actually need proof. So he just stared Duo down, waiting. Waiting for some reason to believe him. Because the part of him that was the job was shouting, very loudly, that this was just some ploy. That the man standing before him was an expert con. That this lie, if pulled off correctly, could get him anything. And getting out of charges and away from this office would be his goal if he was a criminal.

Any why, why was he a criminal. If he was telling the truth, why hadn't he also joined Preventers? Why hadn't he come forth for the award ceremony? Why hadn't he ever tried to contact the others? Wu Fei, Trowa, Quatre, all of them had fought together and later, after, become friends. They now relied upon each other, leaned when they had to. Who else in this world and space would understand what they'd gone through, and how it affected them now? Who else, but other Gundam pilots, could they trust implicitly when the world turned ugly. Or even worse, when their own darkness reared up?

And why did Duo look so mad now? Of course he would want some proof, wouldn't anyone? He knew for a fact that any of the other pilots would have demanded proof.

"Fine, what do you what. What, exactly, would bring you peace of mind and unyielding belief? Do you want dates? Dates of battle, times when we fought together, side by side, relying on each other without ever seeing the other's face?" Duo felt his rage boiling up. Unluckily for Heero, when he really got angry, it all came out of his mouth. "Oh, but I guess anyone could look up those dates now, couldn't they? So how about I figure out some trajectory for you, maybe reentry into Earth using a Gundam and not blowing everything up upon arrival? But I guess all that would prove was that I was smart."

Heero was staring back at him, and Duo felt a little peevish that his expression wasn't changing. Thought he thought that he might look a little tight around the edges of his eyes.

"A drawing of the cockpit? But I'm sure that's in a museum somewhere. Designs? Names of ships I've destroyed? What memory can I offer up to you that hasn't been dragged through the media and butchered so it's now acceptable to the general public? What Heero Yuy? What would make you believe me?" Duo threw up his hands, "Should i regurgitate all the old slag and code we used? Phrases I remember from old transmissions, I could write out anything you want in code. I can mark maps of any country on Earth where a safe house could be found. How about marking one with Oz bases I took out? Should I tell you about the time I first ran into the rest of you? How about the time I broke you out of an Oz holding cell? But then I'm pretty sure that you never actually knew it was me."

Now he got a reaction, Heero's eyebrows had gone up. And to think, he'd thought this man so good looking. No, this was a miniature Gundam disguised as a human.

"Yeah, I made it look like a power outage, snuck onto that colony because I got a transmission that Pilot 01 was being held, but that the enemy didn't know it was him yet. I think Pilot 03 sent it to me. Asked if I could get you out without alerting anyone." Duo turned up his nose at the man standing before him. "You were more than ready to rely on my stealth skills then."

"Is that proof enough? You need to call and check the facts? Or do you actually remember it?" Duo saw it in his eyes though, he was starting to believe. Duo knew too much, there was no way to deny it. It also gave him an idea.

"I saw you when the mission started too. Almost shot a girl, civilian. Got yourself captured and taken to a hospital. I distracted them and you threw yourself out a window. I heard later from Howard that you'd also fixed your Gundam on his ship. And used parts from mine, leaving me stranded there." Duo glared at him hard, remembering the indignation he'd felt at the time.

Heero stared, shocked. He remembered that. Remembered times when he'd gotten free with no other explanation than that the soldiers guarding him must be just that stupid and untrained. It was mind boggling to think that all those times, it might have been this man.

A boy at the time, like him, forced to grow up too soon. Covering his back, without ever revealing himself. Fighting beside him, going unnamed in countless battles. Probably staying at the same safe houses just after he and the others had vacated. Duo Maxwell.

Heero finally did find his voice again. "There was a broadcast. You were captured and they televised a vid, they were going to execute you publicly. I saw it. It was a man. With short hair." Heero could see it clearly in his mind.

"Yeah," Duo leaned back against a wall, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive position. And he still looked spectacular, a perfect specimen of male physique. "Oz figured killing a kid would present a bad image for them. They picked a prisoner at random and told everyone he was the Gundam pilot. They were going to kill me somewhere else, but I got away."

"Why weren't you there, after?" Heero gestured to his awards, "Why didn't you come forward and..."

"They didn't want me there." Duo snapped back, interrupting Heero. "Not only did no one come to thank me, I was kicked out. Chased away. Banished. Can't have the pilot of Deathsythe be a hero." The bitterness there was like a physical slap to Heero.

"You know what, we're done talking about this." Duo suddenly snapped and stood up straight. "Believe it or don't. But get me processed and out of here."

Heero watched him shut down right before his eyes. He was looking away now, not meeting his eyes. There was a luster that was suddenly gone. He wasn't smiling anymore and it felt like it was all his fault. And Heero had no idea how to fix it.

"Wait, I want to ask you..." Heero started, he couldn't let this go. Couldn't let him get away.

"No, no way." Duo turned away from him, edging towards the door. Actually putting out a hand to rest it on the door handle. "I'm done trying to prove myself to you. I'm through waiting for a thank you, or any kind of recognition."

Heero took a step back, such sadness. He heard it, heard it as clearly as he would have in any other the other pilot's voices when no one else had. He was like them, he was one of them. But, a banished brother, a forgotten one.

"Being here today, it just proves it. Confirms it to me. I'm not going to stick around and play the blame game with you. Just forget I said anything." And he actually left. Walked right out the door.

Luckily Heero was an expert on gut reactions. He sprinted right out the door after Duo.

"Wait." He called, reaching out and grabbing Duo with a tight grip before he got too far. He was shocked at how many people he found in the hallway, and they were all staring at them now. "This way." Heero muttered gruffly, steering them both right and into an empty conference room.

"Just give me my walking papers and forget it Yuy." Duo snapped as soon as Heero had the door shut. Gods, he'd done it again, he'd gone and let his hopes get the best of him. Duo cursed himself, by now he should have learned that no situation ever turned out for the best for him. Look what had happened when he'd tried to keep the war out of Maxwell church.

"Is the information you gave me accurate?" Heero asked, turning on him, his hands in fists at his sides.

"What?" Duo asked, looking up, catching Heero's eyes and looking away again.

The thought had hit Heero as he'd chased after Duo. If this man was who he said he was, then there was no way he would ever give Preventers correct info on himself. As a Gundam pilot, they were all conditioned to give false information when questioned. There was not enough in Duo Maxwell's file to account for the man that stood before him.

"Of course not." Duo snapped, out of some defense for his skills, Duo barked the truth at Heero. "Shit." He instantly cursed when he'd realized what he'd just admitted to Heero.

Heero nodded, confirming it to himself, it was like another puzzle piece falling into place. "I'm not letting you leave today until you give me a sure way to find you again."

"You're crazy, insane, if you think for one minute that I'll..." Heero cut him off as Duo started to protest.

"I understand that you're upset. You have every right to be. But you also need to understand that I have no way to verify your ID or what you just told me. And if you are Pilot 02, I want a chance to get to know you." That seemed to get his attention.

"You do?" Duo asked, something sparking up in his eyes and letting him meet Heero's again.

"Yes." Heero nodded solemnly, "Please, I won't tell anyone the truth, not yet. Just, don't disappear."

It was a big risk he was taking. A huge one. It could even mean his place in Preventers if Duo was lying. They both recognized that as they stared at each other.

Duo took a deep breath and finally nodded.

"Yeah OK, give me your phone." He held out his hand and waited.

Heero reached into his pocket and handed it over to Duo, who promptly opened a spare file and typed something out. He held onto it, but turned it so Heero could see what he'd written.

"You got it?" He asked, and when Heero nodded, he snatched it back and erased what he'd just typed. "Fine, you can find me there."

Heero nodded, the gravity of what he'd just done, what he'd just agreeded to lie about, was weighing heavily on him. It was starting to loom. So he just pushed forward. "Follow me and we'll get you out of here.

Duo followed him down to processing and sat in front of a clerk while Heero over saw Duo pay his fine and gave him the number for his personal line. Then he walked him out the front door and found himself walking Duo to the bus stop since they'd taken his fake maintenance van. Oddly, that part didn't seem to bother Duo all that much.

"I'm not going to disappear." Duo suddenly spoke up. "And I know you have no way of knowing or trusting that I'm telling the truth. And saying that I am telling you the truth isn't really any way of making you believe me. But I am."

It was almost a redundant statement, but somehow, in someway, it actually make Heero feel a little better.

"I'm not going to disappear, and I'm really greatful you didn't tell them the truth about me. I have wondered what happened to you after the war. And if I should... If I should make myself known to you." Duo was staring down at his feet. Heero had a strong urge to follow him home, to sit down with Duo and talk about everything. Everything that ever happened and what was going to happen now. But he was technically still on the clock at work.

"I will come and see you." Heero told him right back. "I have no way of knowing if you gave me right information. Or if you're really who you say you are."

"I know."

"If you're not there... I will find you." Heero told him seriously.

Duo laughed then. "Sorry, but if I didn't want you to find me, there's no way on Earth or in space that you could."

Heero frowned at him. "But, that doesn't matter. Becuase," Duo's paused made Heero swallow hard, and feeling like the air was too thin, "I do. Want you to find me."

He offered up a smile then. The first real once since the interrogation room. Which felt like years and years ago now. It made some more weight lift off of Heero's shoulders. The part of him that wanted to believe Duo grew a little bigger.

Duo's bus pulled up.

"Come visit soon." Duo told him and gave him a little wave.

Heero watched Duo leave. Still not sure if he was doing the right thing. Still not sure if Duo Maxwell was really Pilot 02. Still feeling that strange attraction to the man. And still wanting to chase after him.

Heero watched the bus until it was out of sight and then turned to go back to work.

And as he did, Heero pulled out his phone and dialed Trowa Barton.

"Hello?" Trowa's baritone voice answered after two rings.

"Are you and Quatre free for dinner?" Heero asked. Something he never did. He usually waited until the other pilots called and scheduled a dinner or lunch. He attended parties and went to gatherings. He was always ready to answer their calls. But this time, he needed them. And was very greatful when Trowa's voice answered quickly.

"Sure Heero." He knew better than to ask him anything now, so he just asked, "What time?"

"Six thirty. I'm bringing Wu Fei." Heero was sure he'd have no problem dragging his partner along.

"Alright Heero, you two come over and we'll see you then."

"Thank you." Heero told him and hung up.


	4. 4 I Can't Believe You Did That

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I swears on the precious!

I was thinking about this story at work today, and as you've probably noticed I've been a little stuck. But here's hoping I can get it going again.

Odd Man Out

Chapter 4: I Can't Believe You Did That

Duo got off the bus and started walking, very aware of his surroundings. He'd been arrested today. He'd gotten away with a fine. And he'd come face to face with his past and let it kick him in the balls.

Therefore, he was feeling just a little more than slightly suspicious. He kept double backing, he'd already changed buses twice and still that small spot between his shoulder blades itched. It felt like the whole world was watching him. Like every passing person who looked up at him was an undercover agent. Like a big target was painted on the back of his head. Like he had his own personal spy satellite trained on his scrawny little ass that was following him home.

Good thing he wasn't going home. Not until this feeling went away, anyway.

Duo finally ducked through a mall, just in case, it was a good way to lose a tail, and came out the other side and turned his feet towards work.

A pent house apartment, that was work. A great place to hide, power surges could be explained away easier by expensive electronics. And since he was taking an elevator straight up into a personal paradise of computer heaven, it was perfect.

Duo blew up into his bangs, letting it cool his forehead and move his hair out of the way momentarily. This was probably going to be the hardest part of his day. Well, no, the hardest part had been when he'd been face to face with Heero Yuy, no exception. But this, this was going to be tough.

"I'm back." Duo called as he walked into the apartment and locked the door behind him.

"It's about time, you ass." A female voice answered him. "I have been trying to call you for hours! I've been waiting and waiting, and you never gave the all clear. What the hell happened to you!"

Duo kicked off his shoes and walked further in, and she met him in the living room. What used to be a living room. It still had a couch and a TV with a coffee table in front of it, but those were cramped into a corner, the rest was connected to the living room where three large tables were set up with about five different computers and about seven external drives wired into the system. There were two rolling chairs and the carpet had been covered so that the wheels could take someone back and forth along the electronic bank.

She stood, waiting for him, at the entrance to the kitchen. Her long legs crossed, her arms as well. She wore denim shorts and a white tank top. She also wore rainbow socks that came up to her knees and had toes. Duo always thought they were weird, how could anyone want all that fabric between their toes? She had bright green eyes and light blonde hair that was tied back in a pony tail that was already coming loose again.

"Well?" Kitty Phillips demanded, "What, exactly, were you doing all day?"

"Sorry." Duo sighed and went to sit on the couch, he rubbed hard at his eyes and wondered if that pain was a headache coming.

Kitty groaned. "What happened?"

"I go arrested." Duo let it out quick, better to get this out of the way now, rather than make her drag it out of him.

"Wait, what? You got what?" Kitty padded over and reached for him from behind the couch, she pulled his shoulders back and he let himself fall so that he was looking up at her.

"You heard right. Preventers." Duo admitted and saw his own misery reflected in her eyes.

"Shit." She let him got and ran for their computers. "Shit, shit, shit."

She started typing fast and Duo realized something with a start.

"No wait, you can't use the virus." Duo stood and started around the couch for her.

"No, no, Duo, you're confusing "can't" and "shouldn't" Again, and in this case I MUST use the virus, as quickly as possible, too." Kitty told him, pushing herself with one foot over so she could reach another keyboard.

"No, Kitty, in this case I am right. They know about the virus now, you CAN'T use it." Duo grabbed hold of her chair and pulled her away from the computers.

"What?" Kitty demanded, "You squealed?"

"Yeah, I did." Duo knew that was about as foreign concept as "can't" to Kitty, but there was no denying now that he had told Heero everything. "And they know about Emerald too."

Kitty hit her face with her hand, palm open. "Well geeze, should I expect dinner guests too, or did you finally bite your tongue on the address to our base of operations?"

"Kitty, You don't understand, I-" She cut him off.

"Oh no, I know, let's give _them_ the money, I bet Preventers is low on funding this time of year." Kitty made a leap back towards the computers. "I knew this city was going to suck. I knew it."

"Stop typing" Duo pulled on one of her arms and she turned back towards him, eyes angry.

"Duo, shut up." Kitty took her arm back. "Let's just get what we can and book it."

Duo felt like she'd slapped him. Leave? Well, they had just moved here a couple of months ago. And before that they had been moving around, running scams and stealing. But, secretly, Duo had steered them here. He wanted to stop moving around. He hadn't said it out loud, but he was ready to meet the others. Ready to stop running. And already Kitty wanted to leave again, to go to another city where she could take more from others.

Duo felt utterly alone in that penthouse, standing in the middle of the room, with his friend only feet away. It was like his tether had been cut and he was about to turn around and find nothing but empty space behind him.

"Kitty..." He whispered, unsure of where his voice had gone. "I can't"

"Not just standing there you can't." Kitty shot back, not missing a beat. "Which means you have to move, now. Go home and pack out bags. We're out of here in an hour and gone before nightfall."

"No, Kitty. I'm not leaving this city. I'm staying here." He watched her turn around, her fingers flying across the keys for a second before she really stopped to look at him.

"What?" She asked him, her voice gone equally soft.

"I'm staying here. I... uh, met someone today." He told her, wondering when it was she's become so angry all the time. When was the last time they'd just stayed home and watched movies, eating pizza, and laughing into the wee hours of the morning? When was the last time they'd taken a break from stealing? From scams? From developing viruses and blaming others?

"I don't care if you met the F-ing love of your life, we're out of here. Now. Before your Preventor friends track you here" Kitty snapped at him.

Duo just looked back at her.

"Shit." Kitty cursed at him. "Shit, shit, shit"

Duo felt the fight leave his shoulders. He was staying. And that was going to mean goodbye. And it already hurt.

"Why the hell did you go and do a thing like that!" Kitty demanded. "Of all the stupid ass things you... I should have gone out today, not..."

They stared at each other in silence. The computers still running in the background. The virus grabbing money for Kitty. For her getaway.

"You're going to end up in jail." Kitty told him, her face stone and her eyes ice.

"Probably." Duo admitted, he'd thought of that too. The whole day playing over and over again on his way here, all the things it meant, and all the things it could mean. Yes, jail was a very probable outcome.

"Well, don't waste your call on me. Cuz I'm not coming back for you." Kitty told him, and he knew she meant it.

"Ok." Duo nodded. "Take care of yourself."

Kitty tuned back to the computers, grabbed a jump drive and left. He heard her putting on her boots, grabbing a long coat and then she was out the door. Closing it behind her, not slamming it. And then he really was alone in the penthouse.

Duo felt a shiver run through him. By the time he got home, all trace of her would be gone. All the colorful socks, her lap top, her duffle filled with the only clothes she owned. Her little mobile suit model she put by her mattress wherever they went. Her toothbrush on the bathroom sink next to his.

Duo calmly walked over to the computers, picked up a device sitting on the floor at the end, and turned it on. He walked slowly in front of the computers and watched as one after another they crashed and fried.

He took the time to wipe down everything, putting the last of the fast food bags in a plastic bag to take with him. Besides the computers and the couch, there was no other furniture in the whole place. They'd slept on the couch when they didn't go home. Even the fridge was empty.

There was nothing left here. Duo did pocket a wireless mouse Kitty had bought while they were here. It wouldn't work anymore, but he could already see it sitting in the living room, next to his small pile of worn books he lugged around with him.

He had a fleeting thought that if he was staying, he should get a better place. He should actually get stuff for his apartment. But it was gone again and Duo left the penthouse. He felt used up and empty. Hollow, and longing to run home. To catch Kitty before she left.

But even if he raced there, breathless, she was gone by now.

Duo discreetly left, avoiding a man picking up his mail, and was back on the street, waiting for the bus.

Waiting. There was nothing left to do but wait. Maybe he'd been waiting all along for the moment? When his life stopped being so chaotic and became real.

He hoped Heero kept his promise and came looking for him soon, because he had no idea what one did, when you finally had to stop and really live.

OOO

Heero had no problem taking Wu Fei with him. The man was eager to spill out his day to Quatre and Trowa. He had finally stopped yelling at Heero for letting Duo go just before they left. But that meant the car ride over to Quatre's was chillingly silent.

Wu Fei had been furious when he'd come back to Heero's office to find them both gone. He'd been quite red in the face when Heero had come back without Duo and explained that he was gone now. Heero had tired, at first, to explain.

But he hadn't been ready to tell Wu Fei everything, hadn't wanted to repeat himself later. Especially when Wu Fei was likely to be the hardest to convince. So, he'd really had no reason for letting Duo go. Except that they'd only been going to charge him with a fine anyway and let him go.

Wu Fei had still wanted to question Duo, was still convinced that he was somehow in league with Emerald Oblivion, so now he was blaming Heero. Telling him over and over that he'd let their only lead go. That he'd freed a criminal. There was no arguing with him now, so Heero had fianlly given up and started doing paperwork.

Wu Fei had railed on for a little more after that, but had finally given up. But, before they'd clocked out, Heero had told him he was going to eat with Quatre and Trowa and he wanted him to come. So Wu Fei was with him now, brooding. And probably biding his time until he could get the other two on his side and bring the whole argument back with relish.

Heero, on the other hand, was fighting a horrible internal battle. Two things plagued him, making his stomach tie up in knots.

Would Duo really wait for him, or was he, even right now, leaving the city? Would he be at the address he'd shown Heero? Would he want to talk, because it had seemed like he'd wanted to. Was he really a criminal, well, he was a little, but it was more like he'd just been doing crime to get by. If he waited too long would Duo come back looking for him, or would he just disappear, like he said he could.

And then there was just the horrible, terrible prospect of having to convince three Gundam pilots that he'd found Pilot 02. Men just as suspicious as him, just as pessimistic. Heero, himself, was having a hard time believing that he believed Duo. And he was the one who believed him.

Heero swallowed hard, his stomach protesting. He slowed down and turned onto the Winner estate.

The closer they got, the more he doubted himself. The more he wanted to turn around and drive as fast as he could to the address Duo had given him. The more he didn't want to face this, and wished he hadn't called Trowa.

But he was putting the car in park and getting out. Following Wu Fei up to the front door. He was greeting his friends and letting himself be ushered in and letting his coat be taken.

"We have dinner ready, steaks." Trowa was saying. "You two look as if you've had a long day."

"You would truly not believe the day I have gone through." Wu Fei nodded, "And you're not going to belive me, until you hear it for yourself, that Heero had only added to it."

"Heero?" Quatre quipped in surprise and turned to him. "Heero? Are you ok?"

"Oh, he is just fine, I assume. Since he met someone today whom he thinks the world of."

"That's wonder-"

"And then let him walk right out of the interrogation room and back onto the streets." Wu Fei cut Quatre's sentence off. And both he and Trowa looked at him, and then turned around to stare at Heero.

Heero was very aware that he hadn't said anything yet, Knew that they were waiting for him to explain himself. Knew dinner was waiting in the next room, that this could all be swept under the rug with one sheepish look of shame. It was at that moment that he could erase this day. He could choose a path that would leave Duo Maxwell out of their lives, would keep him from their group and would make all of his words lies.

And it was in that moment that he knew he didn't want that. He wanted Duo Maxwell here with them. Here with him. He deserved it. He'd fought for it. And it was just as much their fault that he wasn't here.

And then he was listening to himself say, "I found Pilot 02."

Watching them turn from concern to utter shock. Watching them all turn to him waiting. Waiting for that explination that he wasn't sure he could give. But knew he had to. This was the beginning of it all, this had to work.

"Duo Maxwell, the man I arrested today, and let go, was the pilot of Deathsythe."


	5. 5 Have I Been Lied To

Disclaimer: For lawful reasons out of my control, I do not own Gundam Wing. Stupid laws being lawful and stuff.

Ok, I'm not doing Artist Alley again until July and school is ending, so I have some free time again. Which means I have time to write. So here's the next chapter.

Odd Man Out

Chapter 5: Have I Been Lied To

True to her words, Kitty wasn't there when Duo got back to the apartment they had rented while they were staying in this city. All trace of her gone. Duo sighed heavily as he closed the front door behind him and went to open the window in the living room to let in the cool night air.

The sounds of the city filtered in and a part of him expected her to walk in from the bedroom door and offer to cook dinner since he'd cooked last time. But she wasn't hiding in there, and her voice wasn't going to welcome him home ever again.

After the war, after basically being told that he wasn't wanted by anyone in the known universe and that he was a blight on society, Duo had wanted to just disappear and stay invisible. But Kitty had somehow come into his life. A fellow veteran, he hadn't been too surprised when she had recognized him as someone she would have a lot in common with. He had been surprised when she'd wanted to be friends, and even more surprised when he'd finally realized she was an important part of his life.

At first they had just kept each other afloat. Moved in together and kept the shadows of war from drowning them. Then they'd gotten jobs together and had leaned hard when war anxieties came knocking on peace time's door. Duo had gotten more than one black eye from trying to wake Kitty up from nightmares and Kitty had gotten thrown a couple of times when she'd tapped Duo on the shoulder when he hadn't known she was there. Through trial again and again they had leaned that peace time was much harder than they had thought it would be, haunted as they were. And then first Kitty got fired and then Duo lost his job, and no one would hire either of them. And when food was starting to get seriously low and rent was due, and the heat had been turned off and the electricity as well, Kitty had come home with some cash she had "found" somewhere.

That had been the start of it, just taking what they needed, just enough to get by. And always from people who could afford it. It was a bur in his saddle, but Duo couldn't find anyone to hire him, even with falsified records, no one was hiring when they already had factories and stores and warehouses full of soldiers. And what had started as just a means to get by quickly became a way of life. Duo got himself a computer and fell easily back into hacking. It all came back, and it was easy enough to catch up on what he had missed. Just a few challenges to himself, hacking back into high security sections, and Shinigami was back and as vicious as ever.

But after moving to a better apartment and allowing for a few luxuries, it became obvious that they weren't going to be able to stay in that city. The local authorities were becoming suspicious and starting to notice a steady flow of illegal traffic. Duo got them out of there before they were marked and moved them to another country where they started again, but being cautious this time.

As the months went by, Kitty and Duo became professional criminals, experts in their fields, Duo in hacking and Kitty in dealings. And as they got better, they found that moving before things got hairy suited them quite well. A pattern set in and with their friendship strong, Duo didn't mind their busy lifestyle, enjoyed it really. He had someone to depend on and even late at night he could convince himself that he didn't actually care that no one wanted to remember the Gundam that brought death so quickly. It was a time of expensive cars that were disposable, the best computers technology had to offer, and leaving behind a signature that throughly pissed off the authorities and watching their reactions through their own security systems.

A time that felt like it would never end, when problems didn't seem so big and every wrong turn was an adventure. It was hiding, a lot of hiding and denial.

Duo decided that he didn't feel like harsh electric lights and went to sit next to the window he'd opened. The whole apartment was lacking in furniture since they hadn't planned on staying long, so he just grabbed some pillows from the couch and flopped down on the floor, letting the cool air wash over him.

He was pretty sure that things had been growing, just... wrong, for a while now. Looking back with 20/20 vision it was obvious, how Kitty had gone from fun and adventuresome to greedy and demanding. Pushing him harder and harder to bring in bigger scams and larger pay offs. It had gone from a friendship, to a business, to a kind of one-sided subjugation.

It was no wonder she left at this point, it was actually quite strange that Duo hadn't shoved her out the door himself now that he was thinking about the last few months they'd been moving around. He wouldn't have ever put up with someone treating him this way just a couple of years ago. But, this feeling filling him, it was an easy to realize that he'd been afraid to lose her. To be on his own.

Duo sighed and rolled over on his side to stare at his empty rooms. Just his now. It felt like a huge sigh of relief at the same time it felt like a vice crushing his chest. The rooms were vast and hollow even though it was just a one bedroom apartment.

Heero Yuy. That made the difference. Duo felt his eyes growing heavy, but he didn't move to go to his bed and sleep there, he stayed there, letting his energy leave him. Heero was a new straw to grasp hold of. A new direction for him to travel. And he was going to have to wait, it was like asking him to go a whole year without touching a computer, how was he going to wait for Heero to show up? What if he never did?

Duo fell asleep on the floor in his living room, curled up and waiting.

OOOOO

The moment the words were past taking back, Heero remebered that he had promised Duo to tell no one. To keep it a secret until they talked more. But this was not something he could keep from the other pilots. They were a family now, all they had, and he could not lie to them, or keep this to himself. Lies and omissions were what had almost torn them apart right after the war. They had all been so concerned with their own problems, not appearing weak in front of the others, that they had almost let that be the end of it all. And Heero was sure that if that had happened, that none of them would have survived peace time.

Wu Fei had been pushing himself, always striving to the be the best, never letting anyone else help shoulder his responsibilities, that he'd almost lost his sanity. Trowa and Quatre had tried to give their relationship a go and had been hiding so much from each other that they'd only fought, Trowa constantly running away and Quatre burying himself in business.

And Heero, he'd been unable to sleep, losing control of his life and his job, so paranoid that he was on a constant hair trigger, nearly taking out his own partner.

And now he was dropping a bomb amongst their group that might tear it apart again. He was ready for reactions, as unexpected as his outburst had been, even to him, he'd been thinking over this all afternoon. And he was ready for Wu Fei's anger, for Trowa's cool scrutiny, but he was not ready for Quatre's blatant renouncement.

"No, Heero." Quatre spoke quickly, drawing all their attention to himself. "Heero, you were coned. Come in and sit down, we'll have dinner." He started to walk towards the dinning room and Heero had to reach forward quickly to stop him.

"Quatre" He hadn't meant to say his name that loudly, or grab him quite so hard, in fact he could feel the tension in the room jump and Trowa stiffen next to him, but he was able to turn Quatre to face him.

He was surprised to find a sad look on Quatre's face, pitying and exasperated. As if, of all people, he couldn't believe that Heero had been the one to fall for such a lie.

"Quatre, it's him. His name is Duo Maxwell, he piloted Deathsythe and..." Heero started to defend his statement and Quatre pulled his arm out of Heero's hands and held up his palm to stop his friend.

"And let me guess, he offered up facts and knowledge that only the real pilot could have known. He is smart and our age, quick and strong." Quatre shook his head and when Trowa came to stand next to him, he reached out for his lover's hand for support. It was like someone had slapped Heero in his face, of all his friends he had been counting on Quatre's endless patience and undying optimism. "Heero, after the war I actually took the time to look for Pilot 02. I interviewed as many people as I could. I spent thousands looking and investigating. Heero, the Pilot of Deathsythe is either dead or doesn't want to be found."

"He is right, or course." Wu Fei suddenly jumped in from Heero's left side, and with Trowa standing next to Quatre on his other side Heero suddenly felt flanked and trapped and out numbered. It was like he was standing before a firing squad and he had to get away. Heero started to take a step back, going for a retreat, anger and betrayal warring inside of him. "If he truly is Pilot 02, why has he not made himself known to us before now?"

Wu Fei's words were the last he could stand, it was a taunt, stinging bites that only inflamed his own doubts and fears. He had been wrong, he'd been duped and coned. Heero whipped around, he had to leave, he had to track down this man, this stranger, who had fooled him. His fists clenched at his sides, he hadn't been expecting a hand on his shoulder and almost turned around to punch Trowa in the jaw.

"Heero, stay. You need to eat." Trowa's voice was low and soothing, but the anger and disappointment in himself was still fresh on the surface, Heero turned around to give some scathing retort and was shocked to find Trowa smiling at him.

It was reassuring, his hand squeezing Heero's shoulder, his eyebrows going up. Implying... what?

"Come back, have dinner with us. Let's just forget all this for right now. We haven't seen you in quite a while and we're glad you called." Trowa believed. Heero felt it straight down to the soles of his feet. He had faith in Heero, knew that he wasn't taken in lightly by lies and false confessions, Trowa had to know that Heero would have been the most pessimistic our of all of them.

Heero felt his anger leaving him, slowly coming down out of his shoulders and neck, letting him breath easier again. He nodded and let Trowa walk behind him and steer him into the dinning room with his large hands on his shoulders, gently pushing and kneading at the same time. He ignored the heated whispers behind him between Wu Fei and Quatre and just sat down, staring at the spot on the table in front of him until food appeared there.

Throughout the dinner he sat there looking down, able to answer questions directed at him, mostly from Trowa, but he couldn't bring himself to follow the conversation or join in as he normally would. Instead he just let his memories of the day swirl around and around in his mind, going over all the details, remembering the smell of Duo when they'd been standing close. How the light of the sun reflected in his hair and lit up his violently violet eyes. How talking to him made Heero calm down and made his heart speed up at the same time.

He reached over to grab his water glass to take a sip and found Trowa watching him while Quatre was listening to Wu Fei complain about some woman in the office. Trowa wink at him and quietly said, "Maybe I'll stop by this week and take you out to lunch?"

Heero nodded slowly, Trowa wanted to talk, obviously without Quatre and Wu Fei listening in and scrutinizing. Heero felt the relief of having someone to talk to about all of this, someone who would listen before judging, someone who might have a little insight as to the feelings Duo Maxwell was stirring inside him.

So when dessert came Heero was feeling a little better and was able to join in the conversation a little more, actually paying attention now. He had a plan.

After thinking about it, Heero wanted to be sure. He'd talk to Duo, get to know him better. He'd share that with Trowa and not bring it up again to the others until he was sure. Yes, that was a better way to handle it, Wu Fei would never listen once he had made up his mind unless giving undeniable proof. And he wasn't sure what was wrong with Quatre, but the man was obviously closed down to the whole idea.

He'd decide, with Trowa's help, whither or now Duo Maxwell was telling the truth, if he really was who he proclaimed to be. And then he'd introduce Duo to Trowa first, a good plan. Trowa was always calm and cool headed, he'd handle it better than the other two. And when it finally came time to introduce Duo to Quatre and Wu Fei, if that time ever came, then it would be important to have Trowa on his side.

Heero and Wu Fei left after coffee, or tea in Heero's and Wu Fei's case, and Heero drove Wu Fei back to his car.

"Tomorrow we shall find him." Wu Fei suddenly said as he was unbuckling, getting ready to get out of Heero's car. "I'll not let this cad get away with this game of lies."

Heero couldn't answer, had to hold back what he wanted to yell at Wu Fei, how he knew, just knew, that Duo was telling the truth. That what Duo had told him was something no one else could have known, and that he wasn't going to help Wu Fei track him down and drag him back just to arrest him for something he hadn't done. That Wu Fei was lucky Duo had been there to help them stop Emerald Oblivion.

"I'm sure what he said was very convincing, you cannot beat yourself up about it Yuy. We'll catch him." Wu Fei was lucky he closed the door just then, because Heero hadn't been able to stop himself from turning around to answer then. But the sound of the door locking into place let him pull back his words from his tongue and swallow them again. He griped the steering wheel instead and waited to see that Wu Fei's car started before pulling out and heading back to his condo.

Driving there he did have a fleeting thought, of driving directly over to the address he'd memorized. Not to go in, just to make sure it existed, just to see if there was someone living there. To check and see if Duo had lied to him.

But he resisted, telling himself that he was going to trust, just in this little thing, and wait until his day off. When he would have a chance to really talk, no time limit, really get to know Duo Maxwell. Though his face did flame up as he pulled into his covered parking spot when he realized that this whole situation, waiting for his day off, getting to know Duo, anticipation making his blood quicken, was very akin to a date.

Heero sat there in his car until his heart rate returned to normal and he was no longer the color of the red sports car parked next to him. Then he grabbed the files he'd brought home from work and went up stairs to his condo.

He finished his work quickly, letting the news on his Vid Screen become background noise he was half paying attention to. Then undressed for bed, brushed his teeth and set his alarm clock for the morning.

But laying down in bed and finding sleep proved difficult. He was plagues for a while, sleepless and restless, by those eyes and that smile that had slammed down into his life today. Leaving behind a crater full of doubt and hope equally. It was all either lies or the biggest truth he'd missed through the whole war.

Heero sighed deeply, he knew what he wanted it to be, who he wanted Duo Maxwell to be, but only time was going to reveal which he was. War Hero or expert conman. Trickster or forgotten comrade. Escaped convict or Deathsythe, and right before his fell asleep Heero's brain offered up a worrisome idea, something he forgot in the morning light of the next day after troubling dreams. What if Duo Maxwell was both?


End file.
